


Mark of sorrow

by horus1251



Series: the mark [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby Sam, Blood and Gore, Child Dean, Chuck is God, Dean Has Magic, F/F, F/M, Heavenly family fix, Jack destroyed the future, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer must fix the world, Sam Has Powers, Time Travel - fix it, Universe at war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer has been sent back in time to bring peace to the universe and keep The universe from being destroyed but while team universe is trying to save a power plot to destroy the universe





	1. Back to 1978

 

 

 

 

Everything happens the same except the Campbells were Men of letters along with The Winchesters

Henry leaves a version of the key with his journey  
Rowena finds a Wizard and Witch loyal to Lucifer after she was kicked out of the coven they find a spell to get him out and one to speak to him they even find one that will help Lucifer

  
The year is 1978

Nick has traveled through time and with his knowledge has become a successful businessman and a Billionaire he even got married and again they were murder but instead of lowering them into the ground them or cremated them he made the public think that they were getting a Viking funeral when actually they were being prepped to be revived their souls stuck in their bodies the bodies were healed the souls return to their bodies but because of dying their brains were brain dead the Magic that Nick now has kept them in statis until Lucifer was return

Across the town Rowena walks orders from Lucifer started  
EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT  
Lawrence, Kansas  
  
  
Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes.  
INT. NURSERY – NIGHT  
A WOMAN, MARY WINCHESTER, wearing a white nightgown, carries a SMALL CHILD, her son DEAN, into a dark room.  
MARY  
Come on, let's say good night to your brother.  
MARY turns on the lights: it's the nursery of a BABY, SAM, who is lying in his crib and looking over at MARY and DEAN. MARY sets DEAN down. DEAN leans over the side of the crib and kisses SAM on the forehead.  
DEAN  
'Night, Sam.  
MARY leans over SAM as well.  
MARY  
Good night, love.  
MARY brushes SAM's hair back and kisses his forehead.  
MAN  
Hey, Dean.  
DEAN turns. The MAN in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt is JOHN. DEAN rushes over to him.  
DEAN  
Daddy!  
JOHN  
Hey, buddy.  
JOHN scoops DEAN up.  
JOHN  
So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?  
DEAN shakes his head, laughing.  
DEAN  
No, Daddy.  
JOHN laughs.  
JOHN  
No.  
MARY passes JOHN and DEAN on the way out of the room.  
MARY  
You got him?  
JOHN  
I got him.  
JOHN hugs DEAN closer.  
JOHN  
Sweet dreams, Sam.  
JOHN carries DEAN out of the room, flipping off the lights. SAM watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.  
The baseball-themed mobile above SAM's crib begins to spin on its own while SAM watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.  
INT. MASTER BEDROOM – NIGHT  
Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of MARY and JOHN. Strange noises come through the monitor. MARY, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.  
MARY  
John?  
MARY turns: she's alone. She gets up.  
INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT  
MARY walks down the hall to SAM's nursery. JOHN, seen only in silhouette, stands over SAM's crib.  
MARY  
John? Is he hungry?  
JOHN turns his head.  
MAN  
Shhh.  
MARY  
All right.  
MARY heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. MARY frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies.  
MARY  
Hm.  
More flickering light is coming from downstairs: MARY investigates. A war movie is on TV and JOHN has fallen asleep watching it. If JOHN is here, MARY realizes, then the MAN upstairs cannot be JOHN and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs.  
MARY  
Sammy! Sammy!  
MARY enters SAM's nursery and stops short.  
INT. LIVING ROOM – NIGHT  
Upstairs, MARY screams. JOHN wakes up.  
JOHN  
Mary?  
JOHN scrambles out of the chair.  
JOHN  
Mary!  
JOHN runs upstairs.  
INT. NURSERY – NIGHT  
JOHN bursts through the closed door of the nursery.  
JOHN  
Mary.  
The room is quiet and appears empty except for SAM awake in his crib and JOHN. JOHN glances around and pushes down the side of SAM's crib.  
JOHN  
Hey, Sammy. You okay?  
Something dark drips next to SAM. JOHN touches it. Two more drops land on the back of JOHN's hand. It looks like blood. JOHN looks up. MARY is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at JOHN and struggling to breathe. JOHN collapses onto the floor, staring at MARY.  
JOHN  
No! Mary!  
MARY bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. JOHN stares, frozen. SAM wails. JOHN, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops SAM out of his crib and rushes out of the room.  
INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT  
DEAN is awake and coming to investigate.  
DEAN  
Daddy!  
JOHN shoves SAM at DEAN.  
JOHN  
Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!  
DEAN turns and runs. JOHN turns back to the nursery.  
JOHN  
Mary!  
The entire room is on fire. MARY herself can barely be seen.  
JOHN  
No!  
EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT  
DEAN runs outside, holding SAM.  
DEAN  
It's okay, Sammy.  
DEAN turns to look up at SAM's window, which is lit with gold.  
JOHN runs outside, scoops up DEAN and SAM, and carries them both away.  
JOHN  
I gotcha.  
Fire explodes out of SAM's nursery window.  
EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT, LATER  
The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A FIREFIGHTER gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.  
FIREFIGHTER  
I got it. You go hold the line up.  
The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through SAM's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A POLICE OFFICER waves some neighbors back.  
OFFICER  
Stay back. You have to stay back.  
Across the street from the house, JOHN and DEAN sit on the hood of JOHN's Impala, JOHN holding SAM. JOHN looks up at the remnants of the fire.

Nick in hell sitting runes litter his body in a chair as the cageis open and he says yes  
Lucifer enters  
Nick or Lucifer was no more they were a combination of two  
Rowena '' What should I call you my lord  
''I am Lucifer ''  
Rowena my lord  
Lucifer '' I'll need the other spell done ''  
Rowena '' My Lord ''  
Lucifer '' yes is there something wrong ''  
Rowena '' No it's just ''  
Lucifer '' oh how about we sign a binding contract to make a deal ''

Rowena '' How are you ''  
Lucifer '' In control of myself well in hell for me the damage being done by the mark is  block and hell healed  some of the taints ''  
Rowena eyes wide '' Fascinating I'll like to study hell''  
Lucifer ''we can add that to the contract''  
Rowena nods ''yes '' she says faintly  
Lucifer hmm handing her a contract that he created with his powers hands Rowena the contract ''  
Rowena gasps as she reads the contract jumps up onto Lucifer's lap and kisses him  
Rowena freezes going to get up when Lucifer kisses her back  
Rowena moans into the kiss grinding against him  
Lucifer gets her up '' Gasping would you like to add Mistress  to that ''  
Rowena squeals nodding  
Lucifer take out a blade cutting his hand and a small amount of grace and blood  appears on the paper binding him to it  
Rowena swears his mind, Magic, and soul  to Lucifer  
The oaths our binding  
Rowena chants a spell Causing the mark to change on Cain and his to become disconnected to the point all it could do was stop his death  
Rowena '' Done ''  
Lucifer '' Let's party '' grabbing Rowena takes her to the chamber next to him

Lucifer spends years in hell fixing everything upgrading where needed but like everything some people in hell don't like upgrades they rally behind the fourth prince of hell

Asmodeus manage to gather ten percent of hell and start a rebellion  
EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT  
Lawrence, Kansas  
22 years ago  
These scenes are definitively dated to 2 Nov 2005.  
Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes.  
INT. NURSERY – NIGHT  
A WOMAN, MARY WINCHESTER, wearing a white nightgown, carries a SMALL CHILD, her son DEAN, into a dark room.  
MARY  
Come on, let's say good night to your brother.  
MARY turns on the lights: it's the nursery of a BABY, SAM, who is lying in his crib and looking over at MARY and DEAN. MARY sets DEAN down. DEAN leans over the side of the crib and kisses SAM on the forehead.  
DEAN  
'Night, Sam.  
MARY leans over SAM as well.  
MARY  
Good night, love.  
MARY brushes SAM's hair back and kisses his forehead.  
MAN  
Hey, Dean.  
DEAN turns. The MAN in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt is JOHN. DEAN rushes over to him.  
DEAN  
Daddy!  
JOHN  
Hey, buddy.  
JOHN scoops DEAN up.  
JOHN  
So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?  
DEAN shakes his head, laughing.  
DEAN  
No, Daddy.  
JOHN laughs.  
JOHN  
No.  
MARY passes JOHN and DEAN on the way out of the room.  
MARY  
You got him?  
JOHN  
I got him.  
JOHN hugs DEAN closer.  
JOHN  
Sweet dreams, Sam.  
JOHN carries DEAN out of the room, flipping off the lights. SAM watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.  
The baseball-themed mobile above SAM's crib begins to spin on its own while SAM watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.  
INT. MASTER BEDROOM – NIGHT  
Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of MARY and JOHN. Strange noises come through the monitor. MARY, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.  
MARY  
John?  
MARY turns: she's alone. She gets up.  
INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT  
MARY walks down the hall to SAM's nursery. JOHN, seen only in silhouette, stands over SAM's crib.  
MARY  
John? Is he hungry?  
JOHN turns his head.  
MAN  
Shhh.  
MARY  
All right.  
MARY heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. MARY frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies.  
MARY  
Hm.  
More flickering light is coming from downstairs: MARY investigates. A war movie is on TV and JOHN has fallen asleep watching it. If JOHN is here, MARY realizes, then the MAN upstairs cannot be JOHN and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs.  
MARY  
Sammy! Sammy!  
MARY enters SAM's nursery and stops short.  
INT. LIVING ROOM – NIGHT  
Upstairs, MARY screams. JOHN wakes up.  
JOHN  
Mary?  
JOHN scrambles out of the chair.  
JOHN  
Mary!  
JOHN runs upstairs.  
INT. NURSERY – NIGHT  
JOHN bursts through the closed door of the nursery.  
JOHN  
Mary.  
The room is quiet and appears empty except for SAM awake in his crib and JOHN. JOHN glances around and pushes down the side of SAM's crib.  
JOHN  
Hey, Sammy. You okay?  
Something dark drips next to SAM. JOHN touches it. Two more drops land on the back of JOHN's hand. It looks like blood. JOHN looks up. MARY is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at JOHN and struggling to breathe. JOHN collapses onto the floor, staring at MARY.  
JOHN  
No! Mary!  
MARY bursts into flame.  
John shouts a spell that he read in his father journal hoping to stop the flames  
the Flames disappears for a moment when a force hits John

John hits the wall

A man appears so This is Lucifer's vessel father patheic to think Lucifer wanted you protected from me ASMODEUS all shall fear me and Lucifer will fall to me  
The man disappears and John stands there panting as the fire spread over her  
INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT  
DEAN is awake and coming to investigate.  
DEAN  
Daddy!  
JOHN shoves SAM at DEAN.  
JOHN  
Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!  
DEAN turns and runs. JOHN turns back to the nursery.  
JOHN  
Mary!  
The entire room is on fire. MARY herself can barely be seen.  
JOHN  
No!  
EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT  
DEAN runs outside, holding SAM.  
DEAN  
It's okay, Sammy.  
DEAN turns to look up at SAM's window, which is lit with gold.  
JOHN runs outside, scoops up DEAN and SAM, and carries them both away.  
JOHN  
I gotcha.  
Fire explodes out of SAM's nursery window.  
EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT, LATER  
The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A FIREFIGHTER gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.  
FIREFIGHTER  
I got it. You go hold the line up.  
The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through SAM's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A POLICE OFFICER waves some neighbors back.  
OFFICER  
Stay back. You have to stay back.  
Across the street from the house, JOHN and DEAN sit on the hood of JOHN's Impala, JOHN holding SAM. JOHN looks up at the remnants of the fire.

standing next to the police car houses behind them grass and everything the same  
John thinking '' how do we combat that I must have revenge well the spell works on demons I saw but it didn't have enough power and weirdest according to the demon Lucifer been protecting me it makes no sense ''

  
A shout comes from an officer  
'' WE FOUND MULTIPLE BODIES BACK HERE ''  
John '' What how ..''

A police officer right next to him stands to look at him  
'' Sir I '' looks at the kids for a moment  
Police Officer take a deep breath yells  
'' How long has the body been dead  ''

The Shouting officer  
'' I have to say a minute or two before the explosion  
The police officer  
'' Did they set the ''  
Shouting officer  
'' Defense wounds seems they were trying to stop whoever set the fire ''  
Police officer  
'' So we are calling this a murder ''  
Shouting  
''Yes ''  
Police officer  
'' get in your car follow us it is possible that whoever attack will retu..  
In front of them is a bunch of black smoke  
Police officer what the  
smoke fly into the mouth of everyone on the street  
John Jumps to his feet  
'' GET IN THE CAR DEAN ''  
Dean Jumps and runs to the car but is block by a swarm of demons  
Demons  
'' Look a child wonder if he tastes the same ''  
Dean whimpers than looks behind him at Sam then turns stands tall GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY  
Demons smile  
'' Get him, lads ''  
Dean afraid  
screams '' GO AWAY ''  
Something happens a dark mist erupts out of Dean blocking the area around them  
John Eyes Wide '' Dean what are yo... Dean  
Dean falls to the ground out cold the power too much for his body the darkness fading rapidly  
John rushes to put sam in the car turns and picks up Dean placing in the car when he is grabbed from behind thrown through the air

Demons  
'' Boss will want them ''

Demons take a step when they burst apart  
John held on the wall is released failing to the ground  
John  
'' What the hell going on ''  
Lucifer  
'' Get in the car I'll explain on the way ''  
John nods and gets in the car

Lucifer sits in the passenger seat

Lucifer  
'' Ok what you saw were demons that betrayed me to follow Asmodeus ''  
John  
'' You .. I Lucifer ''  
Lucifer  
'' Hello nice to meet you man of letters ''

John  
''Demons, Lucifer, And what a hell is a man of  the letter ''he yells

Lucifer  
'' Okay the legends about me everything after adam and eve are a lie ''  
John  
'' Really prove''  
Lucifer  
'' I was caged deep in hell ''

John  
'' Could still be lying ''  
Lucifer  
'' Your right your father's journal will tell you where to go to keep your kids save and see if I am not lying if not pray to me and I shall come ''  
John pulls over and grabs the journal from the trunk and a key falls from the journal  
John  
'' what the hell ''  
Lucifer  
'' That will give you the information you seek ''  
John  
'' How do I know you didn't put it there''  
Lucifer groans  
'' Really all of this only to trick you after you have seen with a snap of my fingers can do ''  
John gulps  
'' Fine I will trust my father ''  
Lucifer  
'' Good I will wait for your prayer or for ten hours then I'll return ''  
John thinks for a moment then nods and turns to say something to Lucifer  
'' How  .. Lucifer  huh ''  
John drives in silence following the directions in the journal  
finally, after seven hours, they pull into the bunker and thanks to the journal were able to drive into the Garage

John  
'' woah '' looking at the cars around them ''  
Dean just waking up  
'' Dad where ''  
John  
'' Someplace safe from monsters''  
Dean  
'' Okay Daddy ''  
Dean walks into the bunker and looks around and picks a room  
John Walks into the room right next to Dean's seeing a crib made up and in his room and a note on the bed  
John places sam in the crib where he coos and suddenly toy appear around him  
John gasp  
'' What the '' grabs the note Reading it

( _John I had my witch upgrade the base to modern and made well anytime an advancement is made it is automatically either put in a room or upgrade the room to  state of the art rooms, I even gave your Sigils which are what allow The bunker its protection a power-up and upgrade now it can keep out anyone weaker then Raphael which is the third most power archangel in an instance which means only me and my older brother can enter and without permission it will take so_  
_much power from us that we will be as powerful as a regular seraphim angel which are the angels leading garrisons under an archangel the magic will even change the babies diaper but you will have to do everything else see you in a few_ )

John  
'' woah I hope it's true ''

John stays in the room  
'' I'll stay and sleep I'll talk to Lucifer tomorrow ''  
John gets ready for bed when Dean comes in  
Dean  
'' Daddy ''  
John smiles  
'' Come in let's get some rest ''  
Dean jumps into the bed lays down with John laying right next to him and falls to asleep


	2. starting to Fix it

 

(Hell)  
Lucifer speaks to the Demons standing right next to his throne Lucifer speaking to his Royal Summoner  
'' Summon the king of the crossroads  Draco''

Draco moving away from the king  
'' Yes my lord ''  
Lucifer speaking to his royal scribe  
'' Scribe''  
The Scribe  
'' Yes sire ''  
Lucifer looking to the right  
'' I want you to research Human army ranks and the medieval rankings of the nobility ''  
The Scribe  
yes my lord ''

Lucifer looks to the  remaining pair of demons  
Lucifer  
'' Drexel ''  
Drexel awe at the fact that Lucifer knows his name  
'' My lord '' he spoke in reverence  
Lucifer smirks inwardly at the level of devotion  
'' I want you to help the scribe so that I can create a hierarchy in hell will you help me ''  
Drexel eyes wide  
'' Always my lord can you clarify ''  
Lucifer  
'' Well I plan on following a feudal type of hierarchy one with Dukes ''  
Drexel  
'' You mean Archduke, Duke so on ''  
Lucifer  
'' Very good I plan on turning over parts of hell to my Dukes and Archdukes a lower until we get over the high ranks then making the lower ranks serve dukes and archdukes ''  
Drexel seeing the implication at the descriptions  
'' Right so obviously the princes of hell will become Archdukes ''  
Lucifer  
'' Oh more than that I will be changing hell itself I will make each section that The nobles rules a separate dimension where each of them will be shaped by their will in essences they will be the Michael  of their dimension ''

Drexel

'' You mean to give them control ''

Lucifer  
'' Yes I will make it so only I have power over them and I can take it away should they betray me I even grant them some control of all of hell by giving them a part of hell's new  
council ''  
Drexel Nods  
'' So you will have them all serve as What Advisors ''  
Lucifer  
'' More than that they will be lawmakers and Advisors under the king and prince once my son heals from his wounds ''  
Drexel gulps  
'' Son''  
Lucifer tilts his head  
'' Yes when Nick accept me and became my vessel permanently I literally became him and he became me ''  
Drexel swallows  
'' So there deaths''  
Lucifer  
'' My grace changing them ''  
Drexel nods rapidly  
'' I'll let everyone know ''  
Lucifer  
'' Oh and Drexel ''  
Drexel feeling something in the air  
'' M.. My lord ''  
Lucifer  
'' Asmodeus is a traitor so make certain its known that Asmodeus is no longer A prince of hell and his place as a prince is open to someone who's worthy ''  
Drexel nods so rapidly that Lucifer was certain his head would fall off  
'' It shall be done ''  
Lucifer  
'' That means a normal demon can kill him ''  
Drexel  
'' Wait you mean he has the power of a regular demon ''  
Lucifer  
'' Yes ''  
Drexel  
'' My lord sorry for doubting but how ''  
Lucifer eyes spread in a look daring doubt  
'' do you honestly think I would give power without being able to take it ''  
Drexel eyes wide  
'' You mean you can take a demon's power and Strengthen or weaken them ''  
Lucifer  
'' I can make a demon-human if I wish ''  
Drexel trembles than nods  
'' Yes my lord I shall do it myself''  
Lucifer  
'' Of course, you will I ask you too did you think I was telling you so you can have someone else tell them ''  
Drexel shakes his head  
'' No My lord ''  
Lucifer waves his hand  
'' Go my Royal herald ''  
Drexel eyes wide at the honor he was given runs straight out  
Lucifer  
'' Now My royal Spymaster ''  
The demon looks at Lucifer  
'' Sire ''  
Lucifer  
'' because of your history, I will like you to go and find people to fill the rest of the royal household ''  
The demon  
'' U know my history ''  
Lucifer  
'' Yes Mordred ''  
Mordred eyes went wide and gulp  
'' How ''  
Lucifer  
'' little known fact anytime A magic user is damned to hell I am told by Lady magic herself ''  
Mordred nods  
'' My lord I''  
Lucifer  
'' Your magic has returned as part of the deal of you becoming my spymaster but remember that I can take it away and banish you to Lazarus  
Mordred eyes wide and shaking his head  
'' No my lord I will do anything ''  
Lucifer  
'' You betray me once and You are banished there do I make myself clear''  
Mordred nods and runs out  
Lucifer sitting on the throne leans back waiting until there is a knock on the door  
COME IN  
Crowley walks in  
looks on and  swallows  seeing who is on the throne  
Lucifer  
'' Hello My crossroad king '' he says in a soft seductive voice  
Crowley eyes in a frown  
'' Sire ''  
Lucifer smiles reassuringly  
'' Do not you are important to hell and me and for as long you are I will not kill you ''  
Crowley eyes wide  
'' I am important ''  
Lucifer  
'' You provide a resource to hell  and needed souls  for demons ''  
Crowley smiles A huge amount of fear gone replace with small amount of Pleased''  
Lucifer  
'' Do you recognize my vessel ''  
Crowley looks and then gasp  
'' Nick is your vessel ''  
Lucifer  
'' Yes I assume you know my company  
Crowley  
'' Your company is responsible for cleaner air and new weapons and better homes and so much more hell over half of my deals is to try to bankrupt you this explains why I wasn't able to and wait you  are making strides to make it possible to live on Mars and in space ''  
Lucifer  
'' Yes you know my company I would like you to  manage my finances and Businesses ''  
Crowley eyes wide and nods  
'' Yes my lord anything I can't do ''  
Lucifer  
'' Projects need my okay and only I can end a project that I started beside that you can go nuts nothing illegal''  
Crowley

'' My lord may I ask ''  
Lucifer nods and waves  
Crowley  
'' space''  
Lucifer  
'' Well God protects humans so I can't kill them but I learn that I do have the power to send them off the earth ''  
Crowley small amount of trepidation  
'' so you still hate humans''  
Lucifer  
'' Yes and no ''  
Crowley  
'' so some are worthy but others not ''  
Lucifer nods  
Crowley  
'' I'll work on it myself ''  
Lucifer  
'' Go, King of crossroads, ''  
Crowley nods in excitement not realizing he has started to become loyal to Lucifer  
Lucifer smile turns into a smirk  
Lucifer  
'' Now I probably have an earth week vocation If I remember my brother is on earth I'll try to gain redemption from him ''  
Lucifer looks around and disappears

 

  
earth(   Library room - Bunker 10: 00 in the morning )  
John sitting just got done reading the book of Lucifer which explain in detail his true history  
John whispers  
'' it's true ''  
John gets up and prays to Lucifer

The sound of wings enter the room  
''John''  
Lucifer speaks  
John  
'' You promised me answers ''  
Lucifer nods sit down in a chair and explain in detail who the demons were why they wanted them dead and what and why it happens

  
John paled  
'' So there's a war coming that if we lose everything in the universe dies as well''  
Lucifer nods  
John  
'' My son is God's sister Mate is that why he had that black mist ''  
Lucifer  
'' God is the light Amara the Dark your son has a piece of her in him which will protect him ''  
John  
'' So you want me to what raise them like warriors because ''  
Lucifer shakes his head  
'' No I would like you to train them but also give them a childhood ''  
John  
'' I can't I ''  
Lucifer eyebrow raise up  
'' Asmodeus will be taken care of but if you truly need revenge I handle the other demons Asmodeus yours which means you must train yourself''  
John nods  
Lucifer  
'' These books will give you so much but Only hunts will give you experience so once you know everything in the bunker I'll show you how to hunt ''  
John nods  
Lucifer hands John a page full of names  
'' Here these are the remaining Men of letters that scattered they will help you ''  
John reads the names  
'' Why haven't they ''  
Lucifer  
'' Asmodeus sent A traitor who's a knight of hell to take the men of letters out she is the reason your father isn't here ''  
John  
'' My father ''  
Lucifer  
'' Trap in a time spell in these books one will release him but be warn the knight will follow so wait until The men of letters return completely  
John  
'' I read the journal what the men of letters do I will be an honor to restart it  
Lucifer  
'' Remember that the world is grey monsters may kill but look into who they kill  
John  
'' What do you mean ''  
Lucifer  
'' okay picture this Someone is attacking someone in front of you what do you do ''  
John  
'' Stop the attacker ''  
Lucifer  
'' the man on the ground just raped and killed a child right next door  and he had a gun he shot you and the attacker  
John  
'' Oh look into everything find out everything before making a decision ''  
Lucifer nods look at his hand watch  
'' Well time for me to go need anything from me pray to me ''  
John nods and watches as Lucifer frowns before snapping his fingers and he feels something inside him grow then suddenly wings appear on Lucifer back

John  
'' Woah what ''  
Lucifer  
'' U can see some of an angel true form ''  
John  
''  Why ''  
Lucifer  
'' It will let you see demons true face and tell if the monster is doing something for a reason ''  
John  
'' Oh so some monsters our mindless  
Lucifer  
'' Yes those can die but remember like humans some are good or bad or neutral ''  
John nods and watches as lucifer's Wings that look like a sunrise with a glow starting to shine flaps his wings and disappears

  
John shakes his head in amazement

 

  
Memphis TN

Gabriel stands in a cafe watching as a man hits a child  
Gabriel goes to give the man his punishment when a man appears next to him grabbing his arm  
Gabriel tries to move but he is stuck so he tries trickster strength nothing finally Archangel but the doesn't budge  
Gabriel eyes wide because only an archangel is strong enough watches as the man snaps his fingers and the man who hit the child the clothes he was wearing transform into a whore's costume and he starting shouting a list of his crimes while doing the chicken dance

Gabriel snorts  
''  
U always were good At judgment Little brother ''  
Gabriel coughs looking at the man gasp seeing only the human form for a moment  
Lucifer  
'' Would you look at that I trick the trickster do you really not recognize me, brother, I hurt I mean I did raise yo

Gabriel  
'' No Lucifer ''  
Lucifer  
'' Yes ''  
Gabriel starts to shake

Lucifer  
'' Brother you were right I won't harm your humans ''  
Gabriel fighting for a minute finally registers what he said ''  
'' Really '' He says in hope  
Lucifer nods  
'' Really little brother''  
Gabriel opens his mouth

Lucifer  
'' Not here people may get hurt The Sahara desert I'll meet you there ''  
Lucifer disappears  
Gabriel thinks for a moment but his hope and curiosity is too strong so he follows

 


	3. Gabriel confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Gabriel finally speak to one another

( Egypt the Sahara desert night  )

Lucifer appears in a Great expansion of light 

With stars appearing in the air giving off heat and light 

The stars in the Sky completely out you can see every star in the desert 

Sand litters the ground 

Lucifer 

'' Hmm this is good no one out in miles ''

 Lucifer reaches into his grace and summons his blade on the ground then he jams the blade into the ground 

A light speed glow appears in the sky for an instance then it disappears in its place is Gabriel standing right in front of Lucifer 

 

Gabriel 

'' Lucifer how are you out of the cage ''

 

Lucifer 

'' Really No I love you no I miss you I hurt brother ''

Gabriel snarls angrily 

'' HOW ''

Lucifer 

''  The book of the damned ''

Gabriel gasp 

'' No brother you dare you and ... Your grace is different what ''

Lucifer

 

'' Oh that The mark influence I'm afraid  it corrupted my grace making me act a certain way ''

Gabriel swallows 

'' Wait the mark it made ''

Lucifer 

'' Did you ... Wait did you never ask why my grace darken ''

 

Gabriel thinking of the past  

'' Are you saying the mark cause everything ''

Lucifer 

'' No I am saying that it plays a huge part how it happened ''

Gabriel 

'' What ''

Lucifer 

'' I didn't give them a chance to prove themselves brother think about it I who is known as the brightest of us all didn't think things through ''

 

Gabriel gasp out 

'' Oh father but that's means ''

Lucifer 

'' I am not completely responsible for my actions yes ''

Gabriel gulps

'' Wait is she ''

Lucifer

'' NO the cage in hell plus the book found that has the power to help me stay in control ''

Gabriel's eyes widen and he yells 

''  YOU MEAN GOD COULD HAVE HELP YOU ''

Lucifer 

'' Enough brother god only got the spell after I was locked up and it wasn't a guarantee ''

Gabriel closes his eyes breathing heavily 

'' Your telling me that Dad let you stay in the cage knowing he may have found a way to help you ''

Lucifer tilts his head a little anxious knowing that he decided not to lie says a little worried

'' yes brother b..''

Gabriel 

'' That That bastard he knew and he didn't help anything''

Lucifer 

'' Wait he did brother ''

Gabriel confused

'' How ''

Lucifer 

'' Hell for the sinners' tortures but for the innocents or victims it heals the cage healed some of the damage so that the spell would  have a better chance of working ''

Gabriel in understanding 

'' Wait so the spell work but not completely 

Lucifer 

'' Yes about 90% of my grace is what it was before but the 10% is the mark and my connection to hell which as long as hell is run smoothly it will both heal and take some of it which mean ''

Gabriel smiling wide realizing 

'' So although you must stay the king of hell by being king it wil... oh that fucker '' Gabriel says angrily

Lucifer confuse

'' what ''

Gabriel staring 

'' Think about it doesn't it seem to  have too many circumstances think about it god made hell right after he decided to lock her away which means he knew what the mark would do ''

Lucifer nods 

'' Or he plans on putting her in hell until he realizes it wouldn't hold her ''

Gabriel nods 

'' Both makes sense I really hope your right because if not ... ''

Lucifer closes his eyes nods

 

'' Agreed brother now I think it is the second ''

Gabriel

'' Why ''

Lucifer looks at him closely 

'' think about I am the angel of Light, music and desire and punishment who better to rule hell ''

Gabriel foaming 

'' Oh god hell was meant to be yours ''

Lucifer 

'' Well I already started to fix demons and hell ''

Gabriel starts 

'' what now ''

Lucifer 

'' well My hell's projects are being completed I am looking to fix family relationships I decide to start on my favorite tell me will you give me another chance ''

 

Gabriel a little sad

'' Brother as far I am concern I am the one who ''

Lucifer 

'' NO you didn't know I understand '' takes a huge breath '' so A trickster lets go have some fun

 

(The  Bunker )

 

Dean walks into the kitchen in his PJ carrying his terry bear 

'' Daddy I'm bored ''

John takes in a breath of sadness 

'' Okay go to your room while I set something up ''

Dean smiles wide 

'' Thanks daddy ''

John sighs and stands thinking what do I do suddenly a flash and a piece of paper appears in the air 

John gasps

'' Damn ''

John grabs the paper 

_John I had My witch make it where you can add rooms to the bunker and change it with your thoughts I added a map which will tell you all the rooms currently and the ones I added good luck_

_Lucifer_

John shakes his head weirded out 

'' Okay that happen time to check the map ''

John looks at the map that's next to the entrance to the library room 

in the right side there's the Offices and bedroom of the men of letters and the left there's kid area but in the middle is the area where kitchen pool armory and Library  and  a weight and fitness room plus dungeons woah the Garage and workshop which according to the map is for Weapons , cars, and armor making and fixing 

John 

'' We have a pool at least we have something for Dean ''

John smiles and goes get Sam and Dean 

'' Dean follow me ''

 Dean smiles 

'' Yes daddy ''

John with Dean following goes to his room where thanks to the witch his son will always have a clean diaper by changing the diaper and treating for the rashes on it on every five minutes John pulls out a bottle and picks up Sam and feeds Sam grabbing a towel 

'' Grab a towel Dean and pick out some shorts 

Dean confuse

'' yes daddy ''

Dean grabbing the towel and putting on shorts follows his dad to the pool 

Dean gasp 

'' Daddy are we rich ''

John chuckles sadly 

'' No we are in are home ''

Dean smiles with his eyes shining 

'' Cool ''

John 

'' Stay in the 3 feet area son 

Dean 

'' Ok''

John plays with Sam watching dean play in the pool wishing mary was here 


	4. Hell revamped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer works on hell

Week later   
Gabriel and Lucifer together go to hell   
Gabriel looking around in disgust   
''Well this horrible decor I mean really Lucy ''  
Lucifer snorts and nods   
'' I actually agree brother it is why I order someone to find people for the royal household ''  
Gabriel frowns   
'' Household do you mean like a servant ''  
Lucifer nods   
'' Servant , Assassin, War Strategist so far so forth ''  
Gabriel still frowning   
'' Brother you know some of these souls are innocent of any actual crime ''  
Lucifer sighs and takes a deep breath  
'' I know brother that is one of the first things I will be taking care of but it will take years of hell to fix everything ''  
Gabriel frowns little sadly but proud   
'' well maybe I'll help ''  
Lucifer frowns starts to shake his head but stops   
'' Are you sure brother''  
Gabriel gasp shocked   
'' You won't order me to stop or something ''  
Lucifer looks at Gabriel raising his eyebrow   
'' Free will brother ''  
Gabriel smiles tears coming to his eyes   
'' Wow I am so sorry brother I I sniff Cannot believe I believe that you ''  
Lucifer shakes his head  
'' No brother it isn't your fault ''  
Gabriel nods   
'' Yes it is No Lucifer I'll help fix hell hopefully hell will be done in a year earth time ''  
Lucifer tilts his head than nods   
'' I was thinking that we go to Limbo ''  
Gabriel tilts his head  
'' Limbo ''  
Lucifer   
'' the Farthest reaches of hell and Making my kingdom start there ''  
Gabriel shakes a little nodding understand it   
Lucifer reaches his hand out to Gabriel   
Gabriel pauses than grabs hold of the hand   
Lucifer smiles than nods and taking Gabe with him disappears 

 

Limbo 

Gabriel lands looking around in fear trembling   
'' TH TH TH This is Limbo it is so ''  
Lucifer sighs   
'' Cold I know we can make my kingdom my castle different more the way human think of hell ''  
Gabriel raising his eyebrow  
'' cliche brother ''  
Lucifer snorts   
'' Yes and no I Was thinking my castle and land surrounding them will be Light and sunny with Forest and A few hell's beasts that I will be creating but the inside will be the castle that I will rule from ''  
Gabriel  
'' I have it go I will do this you just need to do the   
Sun for hell and things ''  
Lucifer nods   
'' Well I am going to the temporary throne room to gather my Royal household than I send some to help you ''  
Gabriel with a finger on his face thinking waves him away   
Lucifer snorts and Disappears   
Appearing in the throne room   
Lucifer snorts thinking '' Even temporary this isn't a king's throne room ''  
Lucifer thinking what he wants for his throne room then waving his head changes everything in the room and adding so much to the Throne room

Lucifer steps into his throne turns and sits waiting for the report 

The door opens and Out walks Mordred   
Mordred kneels   
'' My lord I found everyone who can serve as to a King's requirement ''  
Lucifer with a mask of indifference   
'' Tell me ''  
Mordred with his head bow and on his knees   
'' I can do better than that I wrote everything down My lord   
''  
Lucifer lets a small smile cross his face   
'' Good My spymaster if it is to my liking how would like to Go to earth ''  
Mordred shock looks up   
'' Re Really My lord ''  
Lucifer Nods   
'' Magic wants to be on earth if each of these is to my liking I am thinking of Letting you be one of my knights and leading a garrison on earth ''  
Mordred smiles thinking '' Maybe I can finally make it up to Emrys ''  
Lucifer hearing his thoughts smiles inside   
'' In fact if you train a new spymaster one who is loyal to me I'll send you to every country on earth and place a garrison in each making you lead them and I'll even let you find Emrys ''  
Mordred gasping nods so rapidly in happiness his loyalty absolute with Only Merlin higher   
'' Thank you, my lord, ''  
Lucifer reaches his hand out and Mordred hands him the journal   
Lucifer reading the journal at superspeed Laughs   
'' Nicely done Go find Five hundred thousand demons they will be yours for the garrisons train them to make certain they are loyal to you and me most of all, oh and when you finish making the garrisons and Training them plus finding Emrys come back I want you to return and Train All of hell's demons to the level that Arthur train you ''  
Mordred nods   
Lucifer   
'' Go ''  
Mordred leaves to follow his orders  
Lucifer stands and starts summoning the demons in the journal fixing Hell 

What are Two months on earth was 200 years in hell where Lucifer is and he just got done Creating dimensions and Creating hell's hierarchy and military structure   
Lucifer   
had each Dimension master create his own household while Lucifer was working on Returning the knights to being alive   
which is why it took two months 

 

Lucifer   
'' Okay my Royal Builders I am sending you to Limbo to help my brother ''  
Builders   
'' Sire''  
Lucifer   
'' When you are done go to each dimension and Make My Archdukes, Dukes, and Earls have their own Mansion to rule their dimension from and Make certain they understand each dimension will get a certain set of souls which they are responsible for ''  
Builders left   
Lucifer Finally starts making Hell's beasts it was decided the Greek myths will be the basis   
Lucifer forgers were told to make an arensel of all types of weapons 

Three months later the last monster was created 

Lucifer   
'' Good Monsters check ''  
Lucifer   
'' Now everything else 

 

Earth (bunker )

John been reading the books in the Library   
'' finally done ''  
John well time to work on fitness than I'll wait until my Sam is 9 and then I'll train him to be a hunter but I'll need to make certain this information is sent out   
John finally calls the numbers and sets up the Men of letter networks  
John spends the next five years getting his sons train by other hunters but also making certain he's there for everything while Working with Bobby to reconnect the safehouses in the country   
John five years older   
John wakes up takes his sons to School where Lucifer set them up and had them get the best care in all things including Martial arts and from Gabriel Pranking 

John Phone starts ringing 

John seeing who's calling   
'' What wrong ''  
'' Asmodeus has been found ''


	5. future starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and the Winchester discuss the future

John frozen sitting on his bed  
'' Are you sure ''  
Lucifer breathes out  
'' Yes I am certain ''  
John jumps to his feet getting his jacket and weapons  
'' where ''  
Lucifer frowns and his voice a little weariness  
'' John your sons ''  
John pauses with his jacket halfway on frowns coughs  
'' I'll call their uncle bobby to watch them ''  
Lucifer sighs  
'' I'll pick them up and watch them as well ''  
John smiles in gratitude  
'' Thank you where is the bastard ''  
Lucifer frowns  
'' He is with his reminding men ''  
John  
'' I know where at ''  
Lucifer  
''Jasper, Wisconsin on 186 Jasper street ''  
John goes to hang up  
'' Thank you ''  
Lucifer  
'' John he has a hundred demons ''  
John hang up

( hell)  
Lucifer smashes the phone than sighs and snaps his fingers undoing the damage yells and summons  
''  Mordred I call you ''  
Mordred appears smiling kneels  
'' Sire ''  
Lucifer frowns  
'' I called you for the final battle against the former prince of hell ''  
Mordred smiles disappears  
'' My lord ''  
Lucifer  
'' I want you to send your two hundred of your best men and send them to Jasper, Wisconsin 186 Jasper Street ''  
Mordred bows  
''it will be as you command Sire ''  
Lucifer stands waving his hand dismissing him  
Gabriel  
'' Brother ''  
Lucifer  
'' My once True vessel family ''  
Gabriel knowing what they mean  
'' Oh I might as well go with ''  
Lucifer shakes his head  
'' Actually, I was wondering ''  
Gabriel  
'' If I would stay and rule in your absence ''  
Lucifer nods  
Gabriel snaps his fingers and two Versions of Lucifer and Gabriel appears  
'' There ''  
Lucifer smiles  
'' You finally learn how to duplicate us both ''  
Gabriel  
'' Not permanently they will last only a year of earth time ''  
Lucifer shocked  
'' You mean that you can keep them out for a year ''  
Gabriel nods smiling  
'' Yes ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' I can be out of hell for a single human lifetime before I need to return for hundred years ''  
Gabriel frowns sadly  
'' I can't make copies all time maybe once or twice and century ''  
Lucifer  
'' Good enough brother I know That you connected some of your grace to hell powering and taking power now thanks to this it will allow you to slowly gain strength to the point if you continue to push your powers you will be as stronger than Raphael ''  
Gabriel smiles  
'' Really that's great ''  
Lucifer nods  
Gabriel with a cockily smile  
'' Well let's go let the kids meet their uncle Gabriel ''  
   Lucifer eyes wide smiling  
'' Oh Dad help us all''  
Gabriel Maturely stick his tongue out  
Lucifer laughs and disappears closely followed  by Gabriel

 

( earth)  
Lucifer in one of Nick's cars or should I say his driving to the pickup line stops  
Lucifer snapping his fingers makes the car bigger on the inside  
Gabriel  
'' What did you do ''  
Lucifer smiling  
'' Look in the back''  
Gabriel frowns turns and stares  
'' who how ''  
Lucifer smirks  
'' One of my powers thanks to hell brother ''  
Gabriel exclaims  
'' You made this car like an RV ''  
Lucifer  
'' From the inside-outside, it is still the same ''  
Gabriel gets out of his seat and heads to the back  
'' How long ''  
Lucifer looks at the stereo  
'' About ten minutes ''  
Gabriel seeing the tv  
'' woah does it ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Yes you know I thought you would go inside and see and make certain there is no bullying going on ''  
Gabriel smirks  
'' Right I'll do that ''  
Gabriel disappears

Lucifer pauses receiving a message

The voice  
'' Your son ''  
Lucifer breathes in a deep breath  
'' Jack or do you mean Ted ''  
The voice  
'' Ted is Jack ''  
Lucifer eyes wide  
'' What''  
The voice  
'' Ted is healing so that Jack can be made in him ''  
Lucifer  
'' Oh so I'm literally raising  him ''  
The voice  
'' Yes ''  
Lucifer sighs  
''Great ''  
The voice  
'' Buck up Now you have the power to fix  everything without the mark controlling you Plus Sam and Dean Know Who you are ''

Lucifer thinking and what a conversation that was

 

_in the bunker Lucifer appears in the Library Sam '' Unca ''_  
 _Lucifer smiles goes to knees his and opens his arms '' come here Kids '' Dean grumbles but gets up and follows Sam in hugging Lucifer_  
 _Dean frowning '' What's up ''_  
 _Lucifer '' I am here to tell you a secret  ''_  
 _Dean smiling '' Yes ''_  
 _Lucifer stands up '' I am Lucifer the devil ''_  
 _Dean standing '' What '' He jumps to his feet grabbing Sam and puts him behind him ''_  
 _Lucifer sad '' Really Dean Haven't your father taught you that Nothing is black and white ''_  
 _Dean Frowning than smiles '' Very funny ''_  
 _Lucifer '' So you need me to prove it ''_  
 _Dean watches as Lucifer eyes turn red and he brings out his wings_  
 _Dean '' Oh god ''_  
 _Lucifer gets to his knees and reaches out for a moment_  
 _Dean '' No ''_  
 _Lucifer is thrown backward a foot Lucifer jumps to his feet_  
 _Dean forgetting why he's protecting Sam takes a step '' UNCLE LUCIFER  YOU OK''_  
 _Lucifer coughs stand a little shaken for a moment '' I'm good that was nicely done Dean I see you are really powerful and Will be A Powerful Warlock ''_  
 _Dean completely forgetting Everything '' Warlock ''_  
 _Lucifer smiles '' Yes Warlocks  are those that Has Dark Magic ''_  
 _Dean eyes wide '' I'm bad ''_  
 _Lucifer shook his head '' NO Dark magic is called that because its deals in Combat or Fighting it's your choice ''_  
 _Dean Nods '' You mean I am more powerful in one type of magic but I can do the rest ''_  
 _Lucifer nods'' yes''_  
 _Dean '' woah can you teach us ''_  
 _Lucifer '' Hmm I'll teach sam But I have someone else teach you magic ''_  
 _Dean tilts his head '' Why Wait if your the devil does that mean Dad know but if that's the case then is it like he says there is more to it ''_  
 _Lucifer smirks ''Let me answer in order '' Lucifer clears his throat '' Because I don't have magic I have Archangel grace which is where my soul and power lie you have Magic ''_  
 _Dean nods '' Oh so you have Grace I have magic ''_  
 _Lucifer nods '' yes ''_  
 _Dean frowns '' what does that mean ''_  
 _Lucifer '' How about I contact him and you can call him and ask him questions and get to know Him so that you can decide if you want him to teach you ''_  
 _Dean nods '' Ok that's fair what else ''_  
 _Lucifer nods and Looks at Dean a little sad '' Yes your dad knows I told him that night ''_  
 _Dean '' woah so since I know you you're not evil ''_  
 _Lucifer shakes his head '' No I my  grace and soul was a force to evil ''_  
 _Dean '' Like a possession ''_  
 _Lucifer nods_  
 _Dean moves and hugs him '' I'm glad you're not possessed anymore ''_  
 _Lucifer hugs Dean Back '' Me too ''_  
 _Lucifer '' I'm called evil because I punish those you are ''_  
 _Dean shock '' You mean Like you fight bad guys ''_  
 _Lucifer smiling  '' Yes ''_  
 _Dean '' woah cool Can I ''_  
 _Sam '' me too ''_  
 _Lucifer nods then chuckles '' How about you two learn everything you need to know and Learn your magic and powers and when you are both of age I take you to go after bad guys ''_  
 _Sam and Dean '' Ok''_  

Lucifer sits back in the car and waits for them watching TV

  
Thirty minutes later  
Bell rings and People start leaving  
Lucifer climbs to the front

Sam and Dean get in  
'' WOAH ''  
Lucifer '' Yep one day you can do this too''  
Sam '' cool ''  
Lucifer '' So Have you talk too Merlin Dean ''  
Dean '' Yeah he's cool ''  
Lucifer '' How was school ''  
Sam '' Wow today was Career day and I heard this guy whose job it was to Put bad guys in Prison  ''  
Lucifer '' A prosecution ''  
Sam Nods '' I want to do that ''  
Lucifer thinking '' What about those possess  
Sam sighs '' Oh ''  
Lucifer ''What if you are a supernatural  Lawyer ''  
Sam '' what's that ''  
Lucifer '' when a crime is committed by a supernatural being you defend those who were possessed ''  
Sam nodding rapidly '' Yeah ''  
Lucifer '' Cool do well in school and I will someone with a degree to teach you ''  
Sam '' cool ''  
Lucifer '' You dean ''  
Dean '' Mechanic ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Well let's head home ''  
Dean '' wait can we start our magic and power schools ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Yeah you know what you can make friends because I have a bunch of kids taking the class  ''  
Dean '' cool''  
Wings flap  
Lucifer '' that my brother  
Gabriel '' sup I am the handsome and intelligent Gabriel ''  
Lucifer dead tone '' Yeah handsome ''  
Gabriel sticks his tongue out  
Lucifer '' well Go play I take you home ''  
Dean '' Dad after the demons who kill mom ''  
Lucifer '' yeah ''  
Dean '' Ok''

Lucifer  
''  I'll set it up for you ''

Dean and Sam  
'' Thank you ''

They  Drive away

  
Behind them A Man with Dark hair and A beard stand there  
'' Oh The King long shall you reign I'll can't wait my power will destroy you   
The man eyes flash gold and red

'' You should remember that There are more enemies then you remember

  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

 

The man disappears

 

 


	6. Destruction creation

Gabriel takes Sam And Dean into the bunker 

Lucifer stays outside. Lucifer takes a deep breath then brings out his car phone to call John 

John in one of the bunker's cars gets a car phone call  
John picking up the Phone   
'' Hello''  
Lucifer   
'' John We need to talk ''  
John   
'' What's up is it Sam or Dean '' he says worriedly  
Lucifer   
'' This call is about them but nothing wrong I just need you permission ''  
John frowns   
'' About what ''  
Lucifer   
'' They are old enough to start being Train to control their magic and powers ''  
John sighs   
'' Are you sure ''  
Lucifer sighs as well   
'' Yes if they don't learn they will end up killing millions without meaning too ''  
John sighs then nod resolve   
'' Okay sorry just I not completely comfortable with magic ''  
Lucifer firm   
'' I hope you haven't told your Sons this ''  
John shakes his head even though he knows that Lucifer can't see him   
'' No I just need to research Magic so that I can understand It ''  
Lucifer in understanding nods   
'' How about you Take some classes with them ''  
John nods   
'' That sounds good ''  
Lucifer   
'' Hey who knows you may have magic or some powers which will help you understand them better ''  
John thinking things through   
'' Okay I will but only so that I can understand my sons ''  
Lucifer smiles   
'' That is a done deal I'll set it up ''  
John hangs up   
John sighs drives for hours 

John drives all the way up to Jasper, Wisconsin suddenly there is an explosion   
The car driving it sideways in front of it causing the car John is in too the flip over tons of times 

John with blood all over him gasps trys to grab different parts of the car to put him right on the window John kicks the window out.

John pulls himself out with one arm because the other one is broken with blood pouring out of an open wound   
John is able to pull himself to the side of the road but then passes out 

Suddenly Out pop Human forms out of nowhere 

Asmodeus chuckles   
'' Would you look at this the Father of Michael's vessel and someone the King he says mockingly wants to be protected ''

Sudden thunder rocks the sky and out drops a Man and Woman   
Asmodeus kneels instantly   
'' My King''  
The Man   
'' My brother was able to create a new timeline which will change so many worlds which he knew would release me ''  
Asmodeus   
'' My lord ''  
The man looks at Asmodeus for a moment   
'' You have done well My demon rise for your reward ''  
Asmodeus stands   
The man creches his fist and Asmodeus and all demons that are under his command scream as power grows inside them and burns the soul and upgrading each of them   
What feels like years but is actually minutes   
The screaming stops as does the glow   
Asmodeus shakily standing feels his power and is astonished at what he found   
He was upgraded to the power of Lucifer   
Asmodeus gasp then starts evil laughing 

The man stands there   
'' Good My Demon you are no longer Name Asmodeus you are now BaalHermon The demon of destruction and leader of my dark army for I am Perses God of Destruction and Doom created by the primordial of destruction''  
Asmodeus gasp glad he obeys such a powerful being because if The primordials are involved then you obey no question asked for once Asmodeus was certain who he wants to serve for 

Asmodeus   
'' I shall serve you gladly what our orders ''  
Perses smiles   
'' Capture hell and rule ''  
Asmodeus eyes flash but before it was pure black it now darkens and turns red  
Asmodeus kneeling   
'' My pleasure ''  
Perses and the woman holding each other disappears   
Asmodeus turns   
'' Now what do we do with you ''  
The demons kneeling eyes snap open red eyes peek out   
Asmodeus   
'' My Soldiers he's yours ''  
The demons crackling stand and start moving towards John on the ground   
Asmodeus groans then scream   
'' My soldiers in this town kill the black eye demons on the way I am on way to HQ ''  
Asmodeus feeling his power summons his power suddenly Flaming wings appear around him and he disappears 

The Demons excited starts to look around as one by one they are shot and killed by unlike before where they died and the body stays there body turns to dust

The demons screaming standing tall after more than 40 % is killed finally fines where the shots are coming from 

The demons scream and disappear after them

 

Mordred standing in the field   
As Red eye demons appears around his army 

Mordred is attack causing him to jump back and yell a spell  
Causing the red-eye demon to shiver and turn to ice where he destroys the ice  
Suddenly Ten demons appear around him with What looks like sick blades   
Mordred goes to say a spell when a demon throws some kind of red spear making Mordred close his mouth and duck   
Mordred summons his blade and attacks   
One demon blocks a hit when Mordred knees him in the nuts causing the demons to groan and lose his grip on his blade but the demons close ranks attacking Mordred making him summon another blade moving blades in motion and making him jump and duck slash and stab the demons to stay alive 

Meanwhile left and right demons fall 

Mordred shouts a spell making it possible for him to throw them back allowing him to kill a few demons before they are able to get back up then block a sword ducking another throwing a blade hitting a demon pulls out a couple throwing a few demon knives killing five more than blocking a sword strike finally pulling the demon to kill the one next to him then knees him and slash up cutting the other demon throat killing that one   
Mordred finally alone shouts a spell and the red demons burn alive allowing his few reminding demons to kill them 

Mordred   
'' How many of my men left ''

Demon   
'' There is thousand of us left out of Hundred thousand demons we started with we need to summon more ''  
Mordred nods   
'' Get the human here and I'll let Lucifer know what happened''

The nods and disappears and grabs John bringing him into Mordred Enchanted tent 

Mordred breathes deeply   
The demon bows and leaves   
Mordred waves his hand and John is put in a bed   
Mordred steps out   
The demon   
'' My lord   
Mordred   
'' Summon three demons''  
the demon nods and summons them   
Mordred   
'' I have a mission for each of you ''  
Demon 1   
'' Yes sir ''  
Mordred   
'' Go To the garrison in Wisconsin and tell them They are to come here immediately ''  
Demon 1 bows and disappears  
Mordred   
'' Demon 2 ''  
Demon 2 waits   
Mordred   
'' Go to hell and gather a few demon Shamans   
Demon 2 Nods and disappears   
Mordred turns to the third demon   
'' Prepare the camp it seems we will be here longer then I thought ''  
Demon 3 nods and disappears  
Mordred   
'' Brazzel ''  
Brazzel nods   
'' yes ''  
Mordred   
'' I Want you to gather intelligence on the enemy and put a hundred demons to guard this tent   
Brazzel nods disappear  
Mordred   
'' Damn I have the hardest job to tell the king ''

Mordred disappears


	7. Meeting

(bunker)  
Lucifer playing with the children Winchesters gets a shock when he learns that Mordred wants in   
Lucifer jumping to his feet disappears 

(Hell Lucifer's castle )  
Lucifer appearing on the throne   
Mordred kneeling   
Lucifer   
'' Report ''  
Mordred  
'' The enemy according what we saw serving someone at least as powerful as you ''  
Lucifer   
'' interesting what makes you said that ''  
Mordred   
'' There were a man and woman (Lucifer freezes) the man said something then he just clenches his fist and Asmodeus went down then the demons and when they got up Asmodeus flame out (Lucifer breathing heavily ) then the demons were stronger and faster beyond Demonic level I'll say Knight level at least but killable but us ''  
Lucifer nods turn to one of the Household members who were pale   
'' Summon the Order of Ma'at ''  
The royal summoner presses a button and suddenly A Demon appears with Chainmail and vest appears   
'' My lord ''  
Lucifer   
'' Perses has made his move ''  
The Demons gasp around them   
The knight nods   
'' Yes sir we will take down his minion's orders ''  
Lucifer   
'' The Demon formerly Asmodeus fine and kill all who follow''  
The knight nods and disappears   
Lucifer speaking to Mordred   
'' I will send you four garrisons worth of Demons failed is not an option ''  
Mordred nodding disappears  
Lucifer angel radio   
'' Gabriel ''  
Gabriel pausing   
'' what ''  
Lucifer  
'' Perses made his move ''  
Gabriel pausing sighing   
'' Understood I will watch them ''  
Lucifer nodding   
'' Good I will deal the situation ''  
Lucifer sighing   
''This will suck ''

 

Mordred sighing back on earth surprise at the fact there was no pain   
Mordred walking into the tent 

John laying in the bed his Body wrap in bandages   
Mordred sighing unwraps the bandages   
John coughing at the fact that the pressure was release allowing him to breathe easier   
Mordred casts a healing spell on John   
John body starting the process of healing although not instantly it will take a week before John is hundred percent so Mordred spell puts him asleep for a week   
Mordred stands sighing before walking out of the tent   
Mordred   
'' report ''  
Demons 1 through 3   
'' Demons have abandoned the area but No human living here only dead ''  
Mordred cusses out   
'' After that only for them to escape no choice pack up ''  
Demon 2   
'' wait, my lord, ''  
Mordred   
'' What''  
Demon 3   
'' The enemy left a town full of Zombies and vampires ''  
Mordred nods   
'' Send two garrisons To deal with the town ''  
Demon 1 nods   
'' yes ''  
Demons teleport to do so   
Mordred walking back to the tent   
'' Damn this is going to be horrible to report to Lucifer ''  
Mordred sighs   
'' fuck ''  
suddenly huge explosions ripple through the south side of the camp   
Mordred Yelling to put out the fire and find who planted the bomb   
Hours later   
Mordred looking angry   
'' Report ''  
Demon 1 and 2 gulp   
Demon 2   
'' Turns out The demon known as Balthazar has betrayed us leading his entire legion to the enemy ''  
Mordred growls   
'' How many ''  
Demon 1  
'' 250 Demons total ''  
Mordred curses in a demonic language   
Mordred   
'' Our they in town ''  
Demon 2  
'' No my lord ''  
Mordred   
'' No choice Send the North and west side to capture the town and hold it as a base ''  
Demon 1 nods and runs to take care of it   
Mordred   
'' Come with me to give the report Damon ''  
Damon nods 

 

( Hell throne room )  
Council meeting   
Lucifer sitting on the throne   
'' ENOUGH if you can't act like council members then don't speak if capable one at a time ''  
Dagon stands   
'' Sire Perses is a problem that requries your attention that we agreed but does it need to be you or Gabriel ''  
Lucifer nods   
'' I agreed that it requires Archangel attention but why should it be Gabriel ''  
Remiel   
'' For four reasons one an archangel is the only thing capable of killing perses that's one two because well someone needs to focus on BaalHermon as he called now and Three Because if he's involved that means his wife is as well and finally he needs to earn his level ''  
Lucifer nodding   
'' Sound reasoning I agree my brother handles Perses I'll handle BaalHermon and perses's wife ''  
A demon suddenly speaks to a guard standing nearby   
Lucifer stands from his throne   
'' Why have you dare to interrupt the meeting ''  
Suddenly Mordred and his second walks through   
Lucifer frowns deepest   
Mordred   
'' Balthazar Legion join BaalHermon ''  
Lucifer sighing   
'' How much''  
Mordred   
'' 250 ''  
Lucifer   
'' total ''  
Mordred   
'' 540 ''  
Lucifer nodding angrily by the situation   
'' Damn That is it no more mockery Dagon rise ''  
Dagon stands feral in appearance   
'' Yes sire '' she says in Devotion   
Lucifer   
'' Lead the forces against the foes until BaalHermon is all that left Mordred until you learn you are hereby demoted to second to dagon ''  
Mordred gulp and nods disappear waiting on dagon orders 

 

Dagon walks through the doors smirking   
'' Good Demon move ''  
Mordred head down disappears 

Dagon laughing 

Lucifer smirking amused 

Ramiel   
'' My lord ''  
Lucifer   
'' I know your wondering why not kill him ''  
Ramiel nods   
Lucifer   
'' Tell me what would that accomplish ''  
Ramiel  
'' We wouldn't wonder if you're weak ''  
Lucifer   
'' Okay My royal summoner summon Crowley to take Ramiel place ''  
Ramiel upset   
'' My lord NO WH.. oh ''  
Lucifer   
'' Stops summoner ''  
The summoner who was halfway across the room stops and walks back  
Ramiel sighing gulping   
The others frozen   
'' is it that bad ''  
Ramiel   
'' My power was gone for a moment I felt human hopeless ''  
Lucifer  
'' Tell why kill would I could do that''  
The council members nod   
Lucifer   
'' well let's continue the Meeting ''


	8. Short chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be short because I'm working on the first episode of the this verison of the show

As the meeting wraps up Lucifer leans back thinking of the war coming 

Flashback   
Lucifer was sitting in his throne just as he finishes fixing hell when he hears him '' Hello Grandson ''. Lucifer jumps saying '' Yes '' A little creep out ''. You can hear the smirk '' I know your stopping your son's damage and I agreed to create an evil to balance it accept now it seems a version of your father is an idiot ''. Lucifer blinks in confusion making the voice say '' He broke the balance making us have a war between dimensions ''. Lucifer groans asking '' When ''. The voice '' You are perhaps the best dimension you will have 25 years to prepare''. Lucifer smiles as he is told '' Don't forget about the earth and the old men of letters''. Lucifer says '' Thank you ''. 

End of Flashback 

 

Lucifer back against the walls looks at the council sighs watching them leave shaking his head he teleports back to earth. ''UNCLE Luci'' Lucifer smiles as he is hug round his legs. Lucifer smiles as he gets to his knees hugging Sam letting go he looks around for Gabriel who walks in with a smile which disappears when he sees Lucifer. Gabriel goes to speak when Lucifer sends the meeting to his mind which made Gabriel nod and say '' Sam Dean I have to go hunt a bad man ''. Sam smiles '' OKAY UNCLE Gabe ''. Gabriel flips his wings ''. Lucifer looks down when Dean asks '' Can we start on school ''. Lucifer blinks for a moment then shrugs and says '' Fine I will find students and teachers they will teach you how to use your magic or powers and I will also make it where they teach regular things ''. Dean and Sam Cheers as Lucifer says '' Okay it's time for me to start training you in Human weapons ''. 

 

Lucifer smiles as he leads them down to the training room. 

 

Hours later Dean groans as he has dissembled the small pistol hundred times '' Done please not again ''Lucifer looks at the gun nodding '' Okay now for the fun Part you've both no the in and outs of that gun so every day we will do a different gun ''. Sam groans as Lucifer says '' until Lunch then we will have all-day fun time until I get you into the school where you will learn at school ''. Sam nods as Lucifer says '' Go play in the Game room I'll call when its time for Lunch ''. Sam and Dean run out with Lucifer smiling walks with them out the door.


	9. season 1 episode 1 part 1

May 10, 2006  
Dean standing on a grave-looking down 

RIP   
John Winchester   
April 5, 1958 - May 2, 2006

Dean standing there with tears coming from his eyes startles when flapping was heard. 

Lucifer looks at the Grave and says   
'' Dean you do realize that he is now in Hell serving as one of my Knights which is where Sam will go when he dies except he will be a Prince of Hell ''.   
Dean laughs and says '' I know that I'll see him again it's just ... '' Lucifer walks over and pats him on the back and says '' I know Dean don't worry once his training is done I will send him back ''. Dean laughs at that as Lucifer walks over to the grave and snaps his fingers which made Dean sigh and says '' Your going to put him in his body ''. Lucifer smiling says '' With a few upgrades ''. Dean nodding walks over to where the other Men of Letters stand ( Bobby Singer, Rufus Singer, The Harvelles, Rowena, Jim Pastor, Caleb, and Mordred) The Management of the American Men of Letters when Gunshots rang out. Gasping Mordred looks down as flames appear screaming he burns away (Picture Holy fire ) Ducking into Cover they duck as gunshots rang out. Breathing heavily Dean pulls out his Pistol and charges them With Darkness which turn them black and they were Powerful enough to Kill an Angel squatting he moves to the next cover as Bobby shots his riffle at the enemies while sounds of Machine Guns were Suddening heard Gasping they look at each other and Dean Screams '' Really what the hell was killing My father not enough ''!

 

Title Screen 

25 Days ago 

 

Dean brings his phone down as he takes a breath and makes a phone call '' Hello this is Booby Singer on the secure Men of letters line who's calling '' Dean smiles at that and says '' Booby it's Dean I'm calling about a case ''. Shocked silence is heard when Booby asks '' What do you need ''. Dean sighs and says '' The Wards we put in the small towns in Wyoming that told us that a monster had bad intent so Dad went down there to check it out only for the wards to activate all over and the signal jammed and when I got down there there are signs of the British men of Letters ''. Growling Bobby says '' We have a treaty that was supposed to keep them away but we have confirmation they broke it so we will send it to the HQ of the Men of Letters allowing us to deal with them and take them over but the Monsters plus them tells me that they have something to do with it I'm sending Ten squads under your Command let me know what's up ''. Dean smiling in gratitude says '' Thanks I will get Sam and meet them there ''. Bobby grunts as he got hung-up on.Bobby grunts as he presses a button that activates an alarm in a couple of chapterhouses.

 

Chapterhouses 

The Alarms blare which sent a signal for all the chapterhouses near Wyoming to activate a quarantine the area. 

You see John when he learns about the Men of Letters and setting it up he found Retired Army men and ask Lucifer to let them 1into the truth and they once learn to join the force being taught the truth about the world, in the end, they went to Retired Officers, Hunters, Army Men to be in the force which became a government agency under their control with the President being told the truth which he tasked them to deal with the supernatural world. Breathing Heavily he calls the President. 

 

White House   
The President was sitting in his chair dealing with the fallout from 9/11 and sending Men to IRAQ when his Phone rang. Blinking he answers '' Hello ... Hello ''. Blinking he pales as he sees its the Gold Phone answering '' Hello MOF ''. Bobby sighs and says '' Sir we have noticed an increase in supernatural activity and ... we have to Confirm that Wyoming will house at least Ten thousand Monsters ''. Gasping George W. Bush says '' I'll have the area Quarrtine until you give the all-clear ''. George puts his head down and looks at his General who nods shakily as he says '' We will take care of it ''. Suddenly a phone call sounds on the Red phone. George's eyes wide nods as the call goes-to speaker and Homeland security says the worse '' Sir we have confirmation that Wyoming is holding a leader of the Turabian''. George gulping says '' Crap it's gets worse ''. Homeland '' Worse '' George '' MOF is involved '' Cursing Homeland asks '' Sir what is to be done ''. George sighing says '' Work with MOF on removing the threats ''. Homeland gulping '' Yes Mr.President ''.   
George leans back at that as the General says ''You know it was easier when we thought Monsters weren't real''. George grunting agrees with a nod as he looks at his general and waves him to continue the general takes a breath and says '' This information has explained some of My reports ''. George waves him making the General say '' We got reports of terrorists moving towards Wyoming ...but we also have reported that our Enemies had a conference and we are getting reports that we may be looking at another World War. George choking coughs as he says '' Our we certain ''. The General Nods making the President say '' I send this information to the UN we must stop it ''. The General ''While you're dealing with that I'll order the CIA to find and get us all information on the enemy ''. George nods and makes the phone call. 

 

 

IN THE MIDDLE EAST   
War sits drinking his coffee as he looks at his two Brothers and asks '' So we are agreed ''. Pestlience coughing says '' Yes Lucifer Offer is splendid his offer of Famine always having food in Purgatory with the Monsters, You creating New Diseases which the Humans must cure and fight and Me Causing a war that unites the Humans and when over theirs the threat of Perses VS Lucifer meaning I won't be bored and Gabriel is busy Creating making DC world real which will create wars for me so I'm good ''. Famine wheezing says '' Outright then summon him ''. War cuts his finger and chants ''EO EADEM LUCIFER ''! A white light appears and Lucifer appears '' Gentlemen you've made your Decision ''. War smirks and says '' We accept the deal ''. Lucifer smirks pleased and says '' Excellent I shall have Crowley set up a contract with our arrangement and will open the portal to Purgatory in two days ''. Bowing Lucifer disappears back to Hell. Snorting the horsemen says '' We only missing one and that will be taken care of ''. Nodding Famine and Pestilence disappears waiting for the demon Crowley to appear with a contract. War chuckles as he uses his power to increase the power of the Enemies again by a hundred percent making the war last for at least 10 years. 

 

Lucifer sits in his throne pleased at the progress of Hell and Earth smiling he looks around looking at his list he decides to spread his power out to his council giving them the authority to do everything on the list Lucifer to just overseeing it all and finish the rest while the Council feel a power boost and more duties added to their own which makes them smile as they instantly get to work ruling hell dealing with the small stuff Lucier smiling all the while as he now has a small council. 

Stanford University  
Present Day  
It is on 31 Oct 2005.  
"Gasoline" by Ginger begins to play.

APARTMENT

INT. BEDROOM – DAY  
YOUNG WOMAN  
Sam!  
The YOUNG WOMAN, JESS, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of MARY and JOHN from earlier is on the dresser.  
JESS  
Get a move on, would you?  
MUSIC  
I've been shot from a cannon  
JESS  
We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago.  
JESS walks off.  
JESS  
Sam!  
MUSIC  
I'm a human cannonball  
JESS  
You coming or what?

A YOUNG MAN pokes his head around the corner; this is SAM. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.  
SAM  
Do I have to?  
JESS  
Yes!  
MUSIC  
I'm gonna fly high  
JESS  
It'll be fun.  
SAM comes into the room.  
JESS  
And where's your costume?  
MUSIC  
I'm gonna fall fall fall  
SAM laughs and ducks his head.

SAM  
You know how I feel about Halloween.

PARTY

INT. BAR – NIGHT  
Classic's "What Cha Gonna Do" begins to play.  
MUSIC  
Show me whatcha gonna do  
Yeah whatcha gonna do  
Are you trying to get in  
Yeah whatcha gonna do  
The bar is decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED"). Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume.

MUSIC  
Are you gonna ride  
JESS raises a glass as a YOUNG MAN in a ghoul costume, LUIS, comes up to the table where SAM and JESS are. SAM is still not in costume.  
JESS  
So here's to Sam—  
MUSIC  
Baby

JESS  
—and his awesome LSAT victory.  
SAM  
All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.  
JESS, SAM, and LUIS clink glasses.  
JESS  
Yeah, he acts all humble.

JESS  
But he scored one seventy-four.  
LUIS drinks his shot and so does SAM.  
LUIS  
Is that good?

JESS  
Scary good.  
JESS drinks.  
LUIS  
So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!  
LUIS sits next to SAM.

SAM  
I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.  
JESS  
Hey. It's gonna go great.  
SAM  
It better.

LUIS  
How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?  
Snorting   
Sam says   
'' Oh, that honor lies with Dean who followed Dad's footsteps he has a degree in Engineering and Construction ''. 

 

APARTMENT

INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT  
MUSIC  
Are you gonna ride baby  
SAM and JESS lie in bed, asleep back to back. JESS shifts position.

A sound outside the room, like a window opening. SAM opens his eyes.  
INT. APARTMENT – NIGHT  
SAM leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment.  
A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A MAN walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. SAM moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The MAN enters the room. SAM lunges forward and grabs the MAN at the shoulder. The MAN knocks SAM's arm away and aims a strike at SAM, who ducks. The MAN grabs SAM's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. SAM kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the MAN hadn't seen SAM's face before, he sees it now; SAM gets his first glimpse of the MAN. The MAN elbows SAM in the face; SAM kicks at his head. The MAN ducks and swings and SAM blocks. The MAN knocks SAM down and pins him to the floor, one hand at SAM's neck and the other holding SAM's wrist.  
MAN  
Whoa, easy, tiger.  
SAM breathes hard.  
SAM  
Dean?  
DEAN laughs.  
SAM  
You scared the crap out of me!  
DEAN  
That's 'cause you're out of practice.  
SAM grabs DEAN's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into DEAN's back and DEAN to the floor.  
DEAN  
Or not.  
SAM taps DEAN twice where SAM is holding him.  
DEAN  
Get off of me.  
SAM rolls to his feet and pulls DEAN up.  
SAM  
What the hell are you doing here?  
DEAN  
Well, I was looking for a beer.  
DEAN puts his hands on SAM's shoulders, shakes once, and let's go.  
SAM  
What the hell are you doing here?  
DEAN  
Okay. All right. We gotta talk.  
SAM  
Uh, the phone?

Dean blinking shocked says   
'' Sam this isn't the kind of thing I could just call about ''.   
Sam eyebrow raise says   
'' Really Dean you and Dad work for the President what could be so bad that I need to come in ''. 

JESS turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.  
JESS  
Sam?  
SAM and DEAN turn their heads in unison.  
SAM  
Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.  
DEAN looks at her appreciatively.  
JESS  
Wait, your brother Dean?  
JESS smiles. SAM nods. DEAN grins at her and moves closer.  
DEAN  
Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.  
JESS  
Just let me put something on.  
JESS turns to go. DEAN's voice stops her.

Dean smiling   
'' No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.''

DEAN goes back over to SAM without taking his eyes off JESS. SAM watches him, his expression is stony. while Dean seeing it smirks   
DEAN  
Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business/Government business.  
Jess eyes wide   
'' Sam you didn't tell me your family is in Government work ''.   
Sam looking Dean sees he's serious so he says   
'' Jess can you go to our room I'll tell you right after I finish talking ''.   
Jess nodding since she heard the word government and leaves as Dean nods as Sam walks into the kitchen   
SAM has put on jeans and a hoodie.  
SAM  
'' I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.''  
DEAN  
''You're not hearing me, Sammy. We found evidence of Ten of thousands of Monsters in the state and according to a call from Dad we are working with Homeland ''.   
Sam Growls thinking as he says   
'' Fine since I'm going to convince Jess to come with us ''.   
Dean eyes wide look at Sam going to argue when he sees the look nodding he says '' Fine ... you know if you want to be a lawyer why don't you do online school ''. Sam's face slams and says '' I didn't think of that ''. Dean smirking says '' Then you can defend hunters and make certain the innocent get free ''. Sam eyes wide sighs as he nods and says with a wide smile ' I could''.   
Shaking his head Sam turns only   
He enters his Bedroom hearing the Shower going so he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. He sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back with a sigh.  
SAM flinches twice just as in the aired scene, though the first time there is no blood; he opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: JESS is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.  
SAM  
No!  
JESS bursts into flame.

A fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen, and police keeping back gawkers. DEAN looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. SAM is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. DEAN looks at the trunk, then at SAM, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger.  
DEAN  
Hey. How are you doing?  
SAM looks up, then sighs and looks back down.  
SAM  
I'm fine.  
SAM tosses the shotgun into the trunk.  
SAM  
Come on. We got work to do.  
SAM shuts the trunk enraged and gets in as Dean gets in the driving seat and drives to Wyoming with Sam Maintaining an Angry Presence when a voice speaks 

'' Really Sam ''. 

Dean drives erratic and says '' REALLY GABRIEL ''.   
Gabriel laughs and says '' You Know I could if you wish to bring her back ''. Sam eye wide nods quickly making Dean sigh and says '' I'll go to a Motel and we can drop her off ''. Gabriel nods and sits back watching as Dean drove out of town to a five-star Hotel laughing Sam asks '' Really Motel ''. Dean smirking '' Man anyplace not the bunker is a motel compared ''. Sam shook his head as Gabriel pays and everything getting settle he brought back the bones and skin causing Sam to sniff as Gabriel holds his hand over the body making a glow appear and the body heals and it reforms making Sam wide-eyed in shock as Gabriel smiling says '' You know Dean with both of your abilities you may be able to bring back the dead ''. Sam gasping '' HOW ''! Gabriel smirking '' I'll teach you ''. Nodding Sam cries as Jess takes a breath and sleeps. Gabriel smiling says '' She is healing now ''. Smiling wide Sam nods at Gabriel who flies to the bunker so he can explain and train her if she wishes. Sam laughing as Dean says laughing '' Just think on how the police are going to feel ''. Laughing Sam yawns and Dean says '' We are already here let drive later ''. Nodding Sam goes takes this room while Dean takes the room next door.

 

Three days later 

They pull up to the quarantine zone surprised at the presences of Bobby blinking he says '' Sam, Dean I afraid I have some Bad news ''. Dean looking at his face pales as Sam says '' NO tell me he's not ''. Nodding Bobby walks away as Dean screams. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back to Present 

Dean on the ground shooting his gun screams as the gun was shotted out of his hand ducking he grab a bullet case on the ground and some dirt and pulls out his dagger and uses his power to combine the materials which he turns into a blowpipe which he silently shot out hitting one of the enemies causing the enemy to blink as it hit his eyes making the enemy scream in pain and shot his three of his allies. Laughing Dean threw the Pipe into the air which was a signal that made Sam throws a grenade causing an explosion that destroyed the enemies from behind them. 

Nodding Sam pulls his goggles off and yells '' CLEAR NO MORE ENEMIES NEARBY ''! 

 

Dean takes a deep breath and says '' Damn what the hell are we going to do now.''


End file.
